Monsters Unleashed
by DragoniteGamer
Summary: The Evil Masked Figure is back, and has turned all the villains Scooby and the gang have unmasked real via the Monster Hive. With help from a ton of friends, can Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc. save the day?


**Chapter One**

**Coolsville, Ohio**

**Saturday, 8:30 PM**

**Shaggy's POV**

_In this chapter, the gang is wearing their typical outfits._

* * *

It was a typical Saturday night.

Fred was off writing his next mystery novel (a part-time job he had; he took it the first time he, Daph and Velma left the gang), Velma was working at her bookshop on Main Street, and Daphne was shopping. That left Scooby and I at home.

I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Norville Rogers, but you can call me Shaggy. You're probably wondering where all the "like", "man", and "zoinks" are in this so far. Well, I save those for my lines.

"Like, Scooby-Doo, I can't wait for this Three Stooges marathon!" I said happily. "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Reah!" Scooby nodded in agreement.

As soon as I turned on the TV, there was a knock at the dor.

"Rizza? Roh, boy!" Scooby licked his lips and trotted towards the front door.

To both of our surprises, the pizza delivery guy wasn't at the door. It was Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Daphne was holding a bag from her favorite store in the mall, _Think Pink_.

"Oh, hey guys!" I said cheerfully. "Nice of you guys to stop by. The Three Stooges marathon is starting!"

Fred smiled, adjusting his ascot. "Hey, Shag. No time for that right now. Something's happened at the Coolsville Crimonlogy Museum."

Scooby and I looked at each other, confusion on our faces.

"Like, how did you know?"

"Patrick texted me," Velma answered. "And it's on the news. Come on."

Scooby and I walked out of our house and locked the door. We all hopped into the Mystery Machine and drove down the street.

"Jinkies!" Velma shrieked as we drove down Main Street. "Somebody's broken into my book store!"

Fred screeched to a halt. We all hopped out of the car and looked around the store.

"It doesn't look like they took anything." Daphne said, confused.

Scooby nodded in agreement. "Reah. Rointless!"

"Not pointless, Scoob," I said. "Like, they had to have broken in for a reason!"

Fred looked around. "Daphne is right. Looks like they took no books."

Velma walked around with the checkout list. "Yup. If they book was already checked out, I'm not considering it stolen."

Velma dropped the checkout list. We rushed toward her, fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Velms?" Daphne asked.

Velma pointed. "The instruction book on monsters, the one that was in Wickles's mansion, the one Jonathan Jacobo used in the Monster Hive. It's gone!"

I turned around, as did Scooby. "Like, don't look now," I whispered. "But..."

"Readless Rorseman!" Scooby wailed, hopping into my arms.

The rest of the gang turned. Daphne screamed. There stood the Headless Horseman of Halloween, the man we unmasked at the Halloween party we attended with Scooby-Dum.

"ZOINKS!" I wailed.

"I'm back, Mystery Inc." The Horseman rasped.

We all bolted out the door and attempted to get in the van, but it was too late. The Mystery Machine was floating around in Lake Coolsville. In it's parking spot stood the Jaguaro and the Ten Thousand Volt Ghost.

"How...?" Fred muttered. "Come on, gang!"

He ran off towards the Coolsville Crimonlogy Museum, and the rest of us followed. I could hear the Jaguaro screech, and I could hear the Headless Horseman's horse yelling. We skidded to a halt as Velma's boyfriend and the museum's caretaker, Patrick Wisely, was being held in the air by the Tar Monster.

"Come closer, kids, and you join Mr. Wisely!" The Tar Monster barked, tar covering Patrick.

"Patrick!" Velma wailed.

Scooby and I bolted inside the musem. "Get a fire extinguisher, Scooby-Doo!" I demanded.

As I looked around the museum, it was empty. Every single costume was gone. The Chest of Demons was laying on it's side by a broken window. Scooby bolted out of the museum with an extinguisher, and I rushed after him.

"Hurry, man!" I yelled.

We stopped running as we stared at the Tar Monster. Patrick, Daphne, Velma and Fred were almost drowning in the tar. Scooby used the extinguisher, and the Tar Monster froze over. Using the extinguisher, he broke all of our friends out of the ice.

"Thanks, Scoob." Fred smiled.

"Listen, the Evil Masked Figure is back. He took all of the costumes and he's planning on making every single monster you've faced into a real monster. No masks." Patrick panted.

"Roh, no!" Scooby covered his eyes with his paws.

"Like, we're gonna need a lot of help!" I wailed. "And quick!"

Suddenly, the Loch Ness Monster Machine drove onto the scene, skidding from side-to-side. The Gator Ghoul thrashed about atop the van, until he fell into Lake Coolsville. Our friend Dell, who we met on the Loch Ness Monster case, stepped out.

"Guys, you looked great!" Dell bellowed. "But there sure are a ton of monsters out. I ran over Frankenstein on my way into town!"

Velma gave a half-smile. "Dell, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to track down Bigfoot, and I was in the area, so I figured I'd stop by. But a ton of monsters? Gee, this is better than 10 Bigfoots!" Dell replied. He looked at Patrick. "Who's he?"

"Patrick Wisely." Daphne confirmed. "Velma's boyfriend and the caretaker of the Coolsville Crimonlogy Museum."

Dell and Patrick shook hands.

"Enough of the talking, we need to stop the Evil Masked Figure, and all of these monsters!" Patrick demanded.

Velma nodded. "But, there's only 7 of us. We're going to need a ton of help."

"Dell and I are on it." Patrick assured. "You guys have the numbers of all your friends?"

"Yup, in the Mystery Inc. HQ." Fred answered.

Patrick and Dell hopped into the Loch Ness Monster Machine and drove off. Fred turned and looked at us. "We need to come up with a plan."

"Like, here's a plan; get all the help we can get and take down these monsters!" I replied. "After the monsters are out of the way, we, like, get to the Monster Hive and stop the machine. Then we find the Evil Masked Figure and unmask him!"

Velma looked bewildered. "Jinkies, that's a great idea." She muttered.

Fred nodded. "So while Patrick and Dell call for help, we'll take these monsters down. Got it?"

I nodded. "Scooby-Doo and I need to run by the house real quick. We know a guy who can help."


End file.
